Of Demons and Ghosts
by RinOkumura101
Summary: Rin knew she had to go on a training trip before taking the throne of Gahenna after defeating her father. What she didn't know or expect was to be thrown into another dimension by Iblis. Now she has to find someone and help them with... something. Fem!Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've got a new story, heh. Anyway... here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 1

"You want me to do what!?" Rin Okumura yelled at her half-brother, Iblis.

"I told you," the Demon King of Fire said calmly. "You asked me to help you train, so I'm going to send you on a training trip."

"I understand that," Rin let out with a sigh. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to want me to go to a completely different _dimension_ to do so." Honestly, she wasn't sure she should've asked Iblis to help her train. But she didn't really have a choice. He was the only demon king around for the next who-knows-how-long and she _really_ needed to go on her training trip as soon as possible.

Defeating her father about five months ago had brought her so many problems. One of them being having to take his throne over Gahenna. And what does that mean? Before she can take the throne, she has to finish some sort of training trip.

Now that would've been all fine and dandy. _If_ Iblis wasn't the one who decided what she did. But, he was, and now she had to go to a different dimension because of it.

"Ok, if I'm gonna do this, will you at least explain what I have to do." The annoyance in her voice was so thick someone could cut it with a butter knife.

"Yeah, sure. You have to find a certain someone/something and help that certain someone/something for however long deemed neccisary. We'll be watching your progress from here so we'll know for sure when you've been there long enough." Rin nodded her head, knowing her half-brother wouldn't tell her _exactly_ who or what she was looking for. She then had a thought, but Iblis seemed to know what she was thinking. "Don't worry, we'll have someone inform Samael and he will inform your brother, so he shouldn't be _too_ worried about you."

"That's asking a lot from Yukio," Rin said offhandedly. "When do I leave?"

"Right now," Iblis said, and he pushed her, but when she expected to land on ground, she just landed in a portal.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rin shouted, and when she turned to look at Iblis all she was his saddistic grin before he disappeared in a burst of flames.

Rin had been in this new world for about two days now. She was glad Iblis had sent her on a weekend, seeing as a note from him clearly stated she was to attend school, and there was absolutely _no_ getting out of it.

Her half-brother had also been kind enough to have a house prepared with clothes(which she was quite upset with because half of her bottoms were _skirts_. Even if they were black, she was definitely _not_ ok with that many skirts, so she took it upon herself to go out and buy shorts and pants) and Kurikara. He had somehow managed to get ahold of one of the keys she knew the exorcists used, seeing as it opened up a drawer that held her sword no matter which keyhole she put the key in.

She also quickly learned she was in America, and she was quite glad that Iblis had forced her to take regular _human_ classes in the five months between defeating her father and being sent here.

Iblis also left her money. _Lots_ of money, and in his note he made sure to mension that as long as she was there, she would continuously be supplied with it.

Needless to say, her little shopping spree for new bottoms had not left a dent in her wallet.

She had also taken the liberty to explore.

Of course she had used the new power she had been shown. The one where she could shift into just about any animal(the others had been surprised she had so many options, because most of them only had one. Probably a side effect of having Satan's blue flames.) Her favorite was a blackish-blue cat that had her striking eyes.

As this cat, she had discovered a fast-food resturaunt called 'Nasty Burger' and she was mildly scared to eat there.

School was starting the next day, and she was determined to find the misfits and be their friends. No matter what.

Misfits usually know the most.

Danny was quite pleased. There hadn't been any ghost attacks for almost four days. None since Friday afternoon.

Now, it was Monday morning, and he was more energized then he had been in _months._

Of course, he was expecting there to be a ghost attack either today or tomorrow.

That was why he was surprised when Mr. Lancer walked in with news, and it _wasn't_ Skulker or the Box Ghost. No, instead, it was a new student, and a pretty one at that(maybe even prettier than Paulina, but no one would ever admit to that.) When she walked into the classroom, Danny quickly took in her appearance.

She had blue/black hair that was down in wavy curls. She had on an electric blue tanktop with a black jean jacket pulled over it, black jean short-shorts with the same electric blue stitching that had a chain with a key on it, and black sneakers. Her curves could be seen quite well with the outfit she had on, and he could easily tell all of the boys in the room(Tucker included) were looking at her with lust filled eyes. Her ears and teeth were sharply pointed, he could tell when she looked up and smiled. He hadn't seen her eyes yet, they had been closed the entire time, but when she opened her eyes he involuntarily let out a gasp.

Her eyes were the most fiery blue he had ever seen, and just looking at them made him feel as though his soul had been pierced, which frightened him to no end.

"Class," Mr. Lancer said once everyone had taken her appearence in. "This is Rin Okumura, she's a transfer student from Japan, so please, treat her nicely."

If Danny hadn't been listening he would've missed Dash's mirthful voice. "Oh yeah," he said, and anyone could hear the full on lust in his voice. "I'll treat her just _peachy._ "

He obviously wasn't the only one who heard it, because he saw Rin shoot a look his way, and he saw jaw clench. She never stopped smiling though.

"Now, Miss Okumura," Lancer started up again. "You can take a seat over there behind Mister Foley. Mr. Foley, if you would please raise your hand.." Lancer trailed off, and when Tucker's hand shot up, Rin started making her way to the seat behind him.

"Did you see the new girl?" Danny asked Sam when he sat down. The other two at the table just gave a look that said 'dude, we have the _exact same_ classes as you.' "Oh wait, duh." Danny said as he lightly smacked himself in the forehead. "What do you think of her?"

"I think we need to make sure she doesn't get sucked in by the A-listers." Sam said, pointing her finger towards the new student who was trying to deny the offer of sitting with Dash that she had been given. "Ever since she walked into the classroom, they've been watching her with that 'join us' look." Sam continued, waving her hands around weirdly.

"I agree with Sam on this. Danny, what do you think?" Tucker stepped in.

"I think you have a point. The thing is, we don't know who she was at her old school."

"Obviously not an A-lister, I mean, look at her." With Sam's comment they all turned around and could clearly see Rin standing with between all of the popular people quite nervously. "I'll be right back," and with that, Sam was making her way over to help get Rin out of her... _situation._

"So..." Tucker started, "how old do you think she is?"

"Huh?"

"How old do you think she is? You know, how many years has she been on the planet?"

"Umm, I don't know, fifteen mayb-" before he could finish, he was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Sixteen, actually. My birthday was in December." Danny and Tucker turned around to see Sam and the new girl, obviously, Sam had 'saved' her. The two boys watched them as they sat down. "So.." she started after a few minutes, clearly wanting to break the silence and make some new friends. "My name's Rin, what about you guys?" she pointedly asked towards Danny and Tucker, Sam probably having introduced herself already.

Just as Danny was about to say his name, he was cut off by Tucker. "Tucker Foley, or TF as in Too Fine~" he said with little finger guns. Everyone had expected her to sigh in annoyance like all of the girls did when Tucker used his infamous pickup line. What they didn't expect, was for Rin to burst out laughing.

"O-oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I've got to- I've got to tell Shima that one! He'd spend forever- forever coming up with something for his name!" she got out between giggles.

"Huh?" was Tucker's reply, having expected her to turn him down. "Does this mean you're will-"

"No," she said sternly, but then she smiled again. "Sorry but I only date people who can handle themselves in a physical fight, and you, my friend, look like more of a technology kind of guy." This got a snort-laugh from Sam, obviously knowing where she was coming from.

Danny took this little bit of silence as his cue and he stuck his hand out. "Danny Fenton, nice to meet you," he said, and Rin took his hand. Danny noticed she had a stron grip for a girl, but hey, who was he to judge?

"It's nice to meet you Danny," she took a quick glance over Danny's form. "Huh."

"What?" Danny asked, scared she thought something was wrong with him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just.." she started, but trailed off, gaining the attention of the other two residents at the table. "You wear baggy clothes to hide it, but anyone who knows what a fighter's body looks like could easily see through it if they looked hard enough." This confused the other three.

"Whaddya mean?" Tucker asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"It would take too long to explain," she said, obviously not wanting to explain. "Besides, didn't you know? Curiosity killed the cat."

"Ah yes, but satisfaction brought him back." Rin looked at Danny.

"Nice try, Turbo," she said, and Danny gave her a confused look.

"Turbo?"

"Oh.. uh nothing." she thought back to all the nicknames Iblis and her had given each other in their short five months together, Turbo having been her favorite to call him. She wasn't used to bantering with someone other than him, having not been around anyone else for almost half a year.

"Okay..." Tucker drawled out. "Do you guys wanna go to the Nasty Burger after school?" he offered, Sam and Danny easily agreeing. They all turned to Rin and gave her a look that said 'well?'

Hesitantly, she nodded. And then, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch period.

 _Well this is gonna be fun._

Rin was... confused. She had come to the 'Nasty Burger' joint with her new somewhat friends, and she was looking forward to it, too. But then, she saw a mist shoot from Danny's mouth and the other two rushed to get him out of there. She was trying to piece it together, but she just _couldn't._ Something was _missing._

She had been so lost in thought she hadn't seen the shadow looming over her, but she did hear Sam and Tucker yelling her name. When her mind came back to her body she looked at her friends, and saw them quite scared. That was when she noticed the shadow looming over her. She quickly zipped around, almost giving her whiplash, when she saw what looked like a machine.

"And who are you?" she asked quite annoyingly. This robot was ruining her thinking time!

"Who, me?" the machine questioned, and when he recieved a nod, he started shouting. "I am Skulkuer! The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" he shouted.

Rin somewhat remembered going over the Ghost Zone somewhere in her first month with Iblis, and she began wondering how high this guys power was if he was 'the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' as he so put it. So, reaching out to him to feel his power, she couldn't help but realize just how _little_ his power was.

With this realization(and the claim of being the greatest hunter in the ghost zone,) Rin couldn't help it anymore.

She laughed. She laughed so hard she started crying, and this only seemed to anger the robot.

"You think I am joking?! I am the most powerful hunter in the whole Ghost Zone!" he claimed, unknowing making Rin laugh even harder.

Sam and Tucker watched in bemusement.

This was the scene Phantom walked, well, floated, into.

His newest friend laughing at one of his greatest enemies while his two best friends watched.

Just as Skulker was about to reach for Rin to make her stop laughing, Phantom shot forward. Thus beginning one more fight with Skulker.

He was happy to notice this fight didn't take as long, as he was able to suck Skulker up within at least five minutes with little to no damage done. When he had finished he saw Rin looking at him in confusion, and, deciding to humor her a bit , floated towards her.

"Okay... who are you?" she questioned, and he looked at her quizzically.

"Danny Phantom." he said, he noticed her look confused. But then he swore he saw her _sniff_ the air before a look of recognition caught her.

"Hmm.." she hummed, and Phantom was quite spooked by how she looked at him. So, he excused himself and floated through the wall into a closet while invisible. He then transformed inside the closet and the proceded to run out, accidentally tripping on a mop or two when he opened the door.

Once he caught up with his friends who were waiting for him by the door, he glanced at Rin, who he noticed was staring at him. And he _swore_ he saw her _sniff_ the air a _gain._

She then proceded to give him a smug look.

Now, she was quite proud of herself. She was pretty sure she had found who Iblis wanted her to help. Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton, which she figured out with her sense of smell. Because come on! They smelled _exactly the same._

At least now she knew. I mean, _he_ still didn't know, but at least _she_ did. It was one step closer to victory. She just had to gain his trust now, so she could spill her secret to him, then help him with whatever he needed, and she would be able to go back to Gahenna and rule in Satan's place! Easy, right?

That's what she thought.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sweeet! I'm full on excited, because I wasn't even planning this story, it just came to me! For real!**

 **Anyways, criticize me and let me know what's not to your liking so I can make it better for you! That's all I want.**

 **Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! How's it going? I got another chapter for ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 2**

Rin sighed in annoyance as she brought her pale hand to her face, her blue locks falling over her shoulder.

She had been here for two weeks. _Two weeks_ and Danny _still_ barely trusted her. She knew it would be hard, she figured it out after the third day when they were whispering amongst themselves and kept glancing at her.

Now, she knew she was impatient, but she just couldn't take it! Danny had quickly accepted her as a friend, but someone he trusts? She was further from that then she thought. And it annoyed her to no end.

She sat down on her couch and looked at her clock. 6:45. School didn't start for another hour and twenty five minutes, and she was wide awake. She didn't have anything else to do. She had showered, gotten dressed, blow dried her hair, made breakfast, ate breakfast, gone through her bag to check all of her supplies, checked on Kurikara, read the letter Iblis had given her again, and went through her bag _again!_

Waking up at 4:30 in the morning had it's downsides.

She hadn't been able to shake the habit that had been drilled into her all those months she was in Gahenna and training. Waking up at 4:30 to train all day and go to bed at midnight. Wash, rinse, repeat.

She finally had enough of sitting around and decided she was going to do _something!_ So, she grabbed her bag, made sure she had her key, and went outside. No one else was awake. _Good,_ she thought, _makes it easier to do this!_ There was a flash of blue, and standing where Rin had been just moments before was a small black/blue cat with startling blue eyes.

She arched her back, making a few joints crack, and shook her sleek fur out.

She took off to explore the town.

 **Line break**

Danny was excited. He had made it to school on time, and with twenty minutes to spare! There hadn't been anything strange on his way to school, the only thing out of place was the cat he had spotted walking towards the school. When he had gone to pick it up to take it to the adoption center, it bolted. He had chased it the rest of the block, but when he turned a corner to follow it further, it was gone. He spent a few minutes looking for it, then dismissed it, deciding to look for it after school.

And now he was here, sitting outside, waiting for Sam and Tucker to show up with Rin. He had been surprised she had already been here when he walked up to the school, and for a second he had thought he had seen hurt in her eyes. But it was gone as soon as it was there and she smiled at him, inviting him to sit with her.

They were now in an awkward silence. This was the first time they had been alone together in the two weeks she had been here, and he didn't know how to react or what to do.

Yeah, she's a great girl, smart, beautiful, determined. And it's not like she was someone he _wasn't_ interested in. He liked her. A lot. Too much to bring her into his shit hole of a life. He couldn't do that to her.

So, he had talked to Sam and Tucker about it, and they agreed to try and keep them from being alone together. So he couldn't rope her in on accident, and somehow put her on Skulker's radar. Even though she laughed at him. He smiled at that thought, which didn't go by unnoticed by Rin.

Taking her chance to finally break the ice, Rin gave Danny the most quizzical look she could while still keeping the mischief in her eyes.

"What? What's the secret?" Danny turned his head to her to tell her what he had been thinking about, but the second he looked at her, he clammed up.

She had a look in her eyes, and it looked so misplaced on her confused face. But still, even though it looked utterly _ridiculous,_ he couldn't help but notice just how _beautiful_ the silly look made her look.

"Uh..." he trailed off.

"Am I missing something? Danny, do you hear voices? Oh no, one of my only friends is insane! Quick! We need to get you somewhere... they won't _see."_

Ok, Danny was definitely confused. If she was going with the voices, why would they need to see? But, he never got to ask his question, because as soon as he was going to say something, Rin burst out laughing.

"Oh God! You should see the look on your _face!_ It's priceless!" She continued to laugh like a maniac, and Danny scowled at her. Of course she was trying to not make sense, she likes confusing people.

Danny huffed and leaned on his hand as Rin never stopped laughing, only pausing every now and then to catch her breath.

That is how Sam and Tucker found them.

 **Line break**

The bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch. Everyone got up and left, even the teacher following, not bothering to check to make sure everyone was out of the room before shutting the door.

However, four kids remained in the classroom, slowly putting their books in their bags as they chatted.

"And it just ran? Dude, even cats don't want to be around you." Tucker said to Danny after he listened to his story about his run in with the furry feline that morning.

"I was trying to help it!" he shot back, and Sam laughed a little at that.

"Maybe it didn't want help." Rin said, and then added very quietly. "I know I would run if you tried to take _me_ to an adoption center." Even though she said it quietly, Danny still heard her.

"Why would I take _you_ , I mean, you're human. You don't belong in an adoption center."

"That's animal cruelty. They have feelings too," she shot back.

"Oh _please_ don't tell me you're going vegan!" Tucker shouted, overdramatically placing his hand on his forehead and 'fainting.' Rin gave him a horrifying look.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Sam added her two cents. No attention was payed by the blunette and the African, though.

"How dare you!" Rin shouted with mock hurt. "How could you accuse me of such a thing! Meat is precious to me!" she crossed her arms, then added as an afterthought. "And my diet."

Danny was shaking his head in exasperation at their antics as they finally left the classroom to head to lunch. Rin may have been from a completely different culture, but she was fitting in quite nicely. He wanted to get to know her better. Maybe he could ask her to go to a movie or get lunch or- no! He can't do that to her! He wouldn't be responsible for bringing her into this. She was too nice for that, and he just couldn't bring himself to even think of her getting attacked by a ghost because of him.

He would keep his distance.

Rin caught Danny's gaze, and Danny smiled at her. Her pinks gained a slight red tint to them, but she brushed it off and winked at him.

This was going to be hard.

 **Line break**

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were getting ready to head to the mall. They hadn't invited Rin, trying to keep Danny from somehow ending up alone together. They didn't want him slipping.

"I still don't get why you're pushing her away." Tucker said, Sam nodding in agreement. "I mean, she seems to like you too."

"That's not the point," Danny sighed. They would never understand why. They asked him this every single day, and every single day he gave them the same answer. "The point is that I don't want to bring her the trouble of _this!"_ he said, gesturing at himself to emphasize the point.

"But Danny, you're a catch!" Sam said. She had long since gotten over her little crush she had had on Danny, and she was trying to prove that to Tucker by showing she was perfectly ok with Danny and Rin. "Any girl would be lucky to have you. And if she can't see that, then shame on her!"

"You're not listening to me! Again!" he said, and they looked at him with smug looks. "Forget it! I'm done talking about this!" Sam and Tucker exchanged knowing looks as they followed after the ghost-boy that had stormed ahead of them.

They were going to have so much fun with this.

 **Line break**

Rin was bored. She had been alone for all of two minutes, and she was already dying of boredom.

Great, just great. She was being dependant, and that's not her. She loved having friends, yeah. But she knew that she had to be able to entertain herself. She couldn't get upset because she was alone. She had basically been that most of her life, so why was it so annoying now? She didn't know.

And that was frustrating her to no end.

Oh great. She was bored and frustrated. Just what she needed.

She hoped she didn't bump into somebody that was mean. She would probably try and tear them apart mentally to cure her boredom and frustration.

Ah, yes. Driving people to insanity had become another habit she had picked up in her five months in Gahenna. She didn't know why, but picking people apart and figuring out just what was going on in their mind, and then taking it and crumbling it right in front of their own eyes had just been something that called to her. Probably because she was half demon.

She knew that it was wrong, so she had made sure everyone she would pick apart was, at least, rude.

She finally looked around and noticed her surroundings. While in her musings she had taken a wrong turn and she was now outside the local mall. She smiled evilly and walked inside, intent on finding her next victi- erm, no. Wait, yes. Victim was the right term. There was nothing else to call them.

She looked around and her eyes landed on some dude who just finished yelling at a little boy for bumping into him.

Bingo.

 **Line break**

Sam and Tucker had been chasing Danny around the mall. He was still 'fuming' about them not listening earlier and decided he was going to be difficult.

That was until he tripped over his own feet and stumbled. Him regaining his balance gave the two that had been following him just enough time to catch up. When he looked at them, they looked quite annoyed.

"Seriously dude. You could've just given us the silent treatment for a few minutes! But no, you have to run around the whole God damn mall!" Tucker shouted.

"Yeah! Not all of us have enhanced stamina like you!" Sam added.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Sorry." Danny put his hands up in a defensive way.

"As you should be." Sam said. Danny gave her a quizzical look. "What? You made us follow you literally around the whole store. Look, we're back at the entrance." And they indeed were back at the same entrance they had come in about fifteen minutes ago.

"Aha, whoops?" Danny said, turning around, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Tucker rubbed his forearm, completely intent on never doing that ever again.

"Anyways, now you get a deal. You don't make us do that again, for the rest of the week we won't talk about-"

"Rin," Danny said.

"Uh, yeah. That's what I was going to say." Tucker said, confused.

"No, Rin," Danny said again, this time pointing behind them. And when they turned around they did, in fact, see Rin. She was sitting at a booth with some dude they had never seen before. All of a sudden, Danny felt an anger over come him, and he came to a decision.

"Maybe she's on a date?" Sam said, and Tucker and her turned to see Danny's reaction, but he wasn't beside them anymore. No, he was making his way over to Rin and the mystery man. They ran over and joined him on his walk towards them.

When they reached them, Danny acted like he was clearing his throat to get their attention. It worked.

"Danny!" she shouted. She hadn't expected to see him here. Especially not all three of them together. "And Sam and Tuck. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Who's this?" Danny asked, getting straight to the point. The jealousy in his voice could clearly be heard. They had been expecting a blush, or a stutter, or something along those lines. They weren't, however, expecting a sinister smile to come over her features.

"This is John. John here wasn't being very nice, and I decided to have a little chat with him. Isn't that right, _John?_ "

John turned towards the other three, and they finally got a good look at him. He had old, worn out shoes, jeans, a nasty yellow-colored shirt, and dirty brown hair. His left finger had a wedding ring on it, which gave away that he was older than they had originally thought. What surprised them the most was the horrified look on his face.

"Chat... chat with me... She had a chat... a chat with me... me and chat. Chat is black, bleak, bloody..." he continued mumbling, and the three teenagers that were standing turned their attention to their friend.

"What happened to him?" Danny asked.

"We talked." she said smirking.

"No, I mean, why is he-"

"Crazy? Insane? Not right in the head? That's simple. I sat him down after he yelled at a little five year old for bumping into him. We then proceeded to talk about his life. Then we talked about something much more fun."

"Which would be..?" Danny asked, but Rin gave him a look.

"I can't tell you that. You don't want to end up like him. Because if I told you, you would ask questions, and I'd end up digging too far, just like I did with him."

"Wait you're saying..." Tucker started, too scared to finish.

"That I drove over the edge? Yes, I did. But don't worry. He was on his way there anyways." Rin looked back at John, gave him a quick once over, and turned back to her friends. "I'm leaving. I wasn't invited to your little hang out session for a reason, so I'm not going to intrude." She turned around to the brown haired man behind her. "Go to a hospital, get help. You should be better by noon tomorrow. I didn't pick too far. And be nice to that son and wife of yours. Don't make your dad's mistakes." He nodded at her, and she smiled at him. "I'm off!" and she spun on her heal and left, John leaving soon after.

"Did you guys see that?" Tucker asked in a hushed voice. "That's insane! She knows how to give someone a doce of crazy for a day with using drugs!"

"Yeah, that's pretty wicked," Sam said. "Makes you wonder what else she can do. Exhillirating, isn't it?"

"Yeah, very. She just keeps getting more interesting by the day," Danny said quietly. Sam and Tucker gave each other another look. He was head over heels for that girl, that was for sure. There was just one problem.

She was one big mystery that they knew nothing about.

Crap.

 **Chapter end**

 **Yay, it's done. I can go back to crying over my never ending headache I've had for eight days straight. Any of you know something that might help? Ibuprofen isn't really helping me at all.**

 **Anywho... Criticism is welcomed. I wanna know what I did wrong. Whine and complain about everything that's not to your liking. Ideas are welcome too, I don't want to get stuck.**

 **Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**Ok guys, so I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out, so I'm gonna rewrite it. I'm gonna try and keep it somewhat started the same, but it's not gonna be as... rushed.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom or Blue Exorcist**

Chapter 3

Rin was frustrated. Even more frustrated then she had been last week. It took her a while to realize, but Danny had been deliberatrly avoiding her since the incident at the mall. She had been trying to figure it out since she noticed it, but it was considerably harder then she had originally thought it would be.

She started pulling on her dark strands of hair. Finally, she decided that she needed to do something about it. So, she transformed into her favorite form, her blue/black cat with the beautiful blue eyes. She then ran off to Danny's house.

She was going to figure out what was going on with him if it killed her.

 **Line Break**

Danny heard a light tapping coming from the front door.

"I'll get it!" He shouted so his family knew that the door was going to be taken care of and they didn't need to worry about it. He threw the door open and...

"Rin!" He shouted, with delight or fear, he wasn't sure. He was happy to see her, but he didn't think being alone with her was a good idea. He didn't know what would happen. "What are you doing here?" He asked, more calmly this time.

"We need to talk." She said firmly, walking into the house and shutting his door so he knew that she was serious.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to bring her out of her obvious sour mood.

" Alone. " she said, letting him know that she wasn't in the mood for dancing around the subject and that they needed to talk. _Now._

"Alright... My room's this way. Follow me." He responded, motioning towards the stairs.

When they reached his room, she shut the door behind them. "So..." He trailed off. "What is it?"

"You're avoiding me. I wanna know why." She said cooly, not breaking eye contact once.

"I'm not-"

"Bullshit!" She hissed, "I know you are, I just can't figure out why! Is it because of what happened at the mall?"

" No, it's not that! It's-" he started to try and explain but Rin cut him off.

"Wait. Do you smell that?"

" Smell what? " he asked, perplexed.

 _"That."_ She hissed, and when he gave her a quizzical look, she sighed. "It's so strong, how can you not?" She almost whispered, and turned around , threw open the door, and marched down the stairs.

Danny followed in pursuit, not entirely sure what she was going after. That is, until she stopped by the lab door. He thought about everything that his parents had down there and knew that he didn't want Rin down there. So he did the best he could do. He feigned ignorance.

"It's probably nothing." Danny said, trying to pull her away from the door. "My parents do weird experiments in the basement all the time. They're probably just doing another one."

Rin threw a look at him that told him to be quiet. She was sick of this. She recognized that scent. She had smelled it before. She just couldn't place it.

Then, something happened that made Rin even more curious.

"Danny, your father and I are going out! Jazz is in charge! Remember, stay out of the lab! Love you!" His mom called from the living room.

Danny gulped and looked at Rin slyly. "Leaky fuse?" He asked more then answered, and as soon as the front door shut, Rin opened the door and ran down the stairs. "Crap." Danny mumbled, then shouted. "Jazz! We have a slight problem!" and chased after his female friend.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Rin staring wide-eyed at the portal.

"You have a portal." She said, as though it were the most simple thing in the world. And then she whirled around with an accusing look on her face. "You have a portal in your basement! Of course you do!" Then, she groaned out loud and said, too softly for Danny to hear, "And of course Iblis wouldn't tell me." Then she looked up, all frustration clearly gone. "Explanation?"

And so Danny told her about how his parents are ghosts hunters and that's why they have a portal in their basement.

And at some point Jazz showed up, confused as hell.

 **Line Break**

School on Monday started out normal, aside from Danny not avoiding Rin anymore.(He'd rather deal with his emotions then another surprise visit from her that leads to weird disoveries anyday.) And everything stayed normal.

Until lunch, at least.

It started as usual, with Rin sitting next to Sam at their table of misfits, both girls sitting across from both boys. Everyone was having one conversation as opposed to the past week of small conversations that never involved both Danny and Rin at the same time.

And then it happened. The thing that set the whole day off balance for one Rin Okumura.

"Hey hot stuff, why not come sit by us cool kids instead of these losers over here?" Dash Baxter said as he leaned against the table the so called 'losers' were sitting at.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker rolled their eyes at the jock, and Rin looked at his attempt at a 'luring' expression.

"Because," she stated, picking up her fork and stabbing some of her salad. "I'd rather spend my time with someone that has personality."

Dash looked offended. "Hey! I have per-son-al-ity." He said, sounding out the word to make sure he pronounced it corretly.

" Yeah, " Rin shot back quickly. "About as much as a blade of grass." She said it so fluidly it seemed as though she had practiced it over and over again until she managed to get it just right.

The stereotypical dumb jock looked apalled. Then he said, "you'll come to us on your own time." And walked away as though nothing had happened .

That was the first attempt of many.

There was the time that Paulina offered to take her to her house after school and give her a complete makeover. She claimed that if Rin managed to get her makeup _just right_ then maybe, just _maybe_ she would be as pretty as her.

That made the bluenette pissed.

Then Kwan offered to take her out and get her something to eat. Rin declined immediately.

There were about five or six more attempts after that, three of which included Dash coming back for more. Continuously.

By the time school got out, Rin was sick of all of the A listers and just wanted to relax. At home. Alone.

Of course she never actually made it, seeing as she was dragged to Sam's after school with Danny and Tucker and no explanation.

By the time they got to Sam's basement, Rin was done with unexpected events.

"What's going on?" She finally asked.

"We're just gonna hang out." Danny told her, giving her a look that obviously said ' calm down.'

"Oh. Cool." She said.

"What?" Danny asked. "Don't wanna soend time with us?" He teased.

"Not at all." She joked, smiling.

She had missed talking to Danny.t

They arrived at Sam's house about fifteen minutes later, and immediately plopped on the couch when they got downstairs.

"What do you wanna do?" Sam asked, and Danny and Tucker looked at each other... And grinned.

 **Line Break**

When Rin got home she was tired. They had spent their time at Sam's playing a bunch of games, whether it be on a consol or not. She hadn't had so much fun in so long. She had almost forgot what it was like to spend time with her friends and just forget everything that was going on.

She had just set her stuff down when she noticed it. A folded note on the table. She picked it up and easily recognized the handwriting her name was written in. It was a letter from Iblis. She picked it up and unfolded it. She read the words that were written in it with confusion.

 _Things are about to get hard. I have sent you this gift to... Help. Enjoy._

She looked around, confused. Trying to decipher just what her half-brother had been talking about when something hit her and she fell over.

Turning around to see what it was, she had never been so shocked and elated at the same time.

 _ **"Kuro!"**_

 **Chapter and**

 **Alrighty... Thanks for sticking through that with me. I know that the last update i had on this was really... Dumb. I think this one will work out better for the story in the long run.**

 **Anywho, let me know if you find any mistakes. An authors most valued opinion is that of their readers. Critique me. Anything.**

 **Laters!**


End file.
